


Enough

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please distract me before I go insane."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

"Please distract me before I go insane," Rodney muttered to Sheppard as they sat in the jumper, staring at the same planet they'd been staring at for eight hours.

Sheppard snorted. "What? Prime, not prime a little too boring for you when I get all the answers right?"

"As if. But there are only so many hours a man can play it before his brains get ready to melt out of his ears." Rodney shifted uncomfortably. "This wouldn't be so bad if we'd brought a deck of cards or something. Instead, we sit here and wait for Beckett to bring the other jumper so that they can rescue us. This is embarrassing."

When Sheppard stood up, Rodney sighed. He'd already been treated to watching Sheppard pace for two hours, and here it looked like round two was getting ready to commence. Impatiently, he checked his watch. Another four hours before the other jumper would get here, and they could be towed back to Atlantis, and wasn't that going to be pleasant? Sheppard was bad enough with forced inactivity, but he was going to have to trust Beckett's driving as they hung back and were tugged back to Atlantis for another twelve hours.

Sheppard was going to go insane and take Rodney with him, if the boredom didn't do it first.

Except that Sheppard wasn't pacing. He was sliding off his jacket, and Rodney dropped his eyes, staring at the floor fixedly because to look at Sheppard right now would be to show that his thoughts were hardly platonic. This was number three on his list of fantasies - trapped with Sheppard in such a way that sex would seem natural. It was only beaten out by the fantasies where he kissed Sheppard for rescuing him, and the ones where Sheppard kissed _him_ because Rodney had saved them all. Again.

But Sheppard was straight, and nothing was ever going to happen, so he stared at the floor, counting lines in the flooring. A muted thump made him look up, to discover that Sheppard was slipping off his boots.

"What... what are you doing?" Rodney hated the way that his voice broke.

"Well, we've got plenty of time to kill, and I'm a little tired. Thought I'd take a nap." Crossing his arms at his waist, Sheppard grabbed the hem of his t shirt and started to pull it up and off.

Oh, jesus. Rodney snapped his jaw shut and turned to stare out the front screen resolutely. There was a creak as Sheppard settled on to one of the benches in the back, and then silence, broken only by the sounds of their breathing. Just as Rodney thought that maybe he could get through this, maybe by trying to visualize the control crystals of the DHD, Sheppard spoke up. "Why don't you come lie down, Rodney? I know how little sleep you get."

Still staring forward intently, Rodney shook his head. "I'm not tired, Colonel."

"John."

"What?" Without thinking, Rodney turned around, only to find Sheppard lying on his stomach, head propped up on his hand and staring at him. The position made the muscles of his back flex, and Rodney found himself wanting to go and lick them.

"You should call me John. We've saved each other's asses enough that you can use my first name instead of my rank." The smile that accompanied his words was slow and wide.

"Um, okay, _John_. I thought you were going to sleep." Rodney returned his attention to the front of the jumper. He could hear sounds of Sheppard turning, trying to make himself comfortable on the narrow bench.

He was trying to distract himself from what was happening behind him, and it succeeded well enough that when a hand landed on his shoulder, he jumped out of his seat. "I thought you wanted me to distract you?"

Rodney couldn't help it. He looked. Sheppard's chest was flat and impressive, covered in dark hair that did nothing to hide his tiny little nipples, hard in the chill of the jumper. Rodney could feel his mouth watering, and he dropped his eyes hurriedly.

Except that Sheppard crouched down in front of him, forcing him to look at him. "Seriously, Rodney, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rodney answered, his voice high and tight as he stared helplessly. Sheppard - _John, John, his mind screamed_ \- put one hand on his thigh, and that was it, he had been tempted past sanity. He put his own hand over John's, pressing lightly, and when John looked up, he leaned forward in the seat and kissed him.

He wasn't sure what to expect - whether John would pull back, disgusted, or if he'd lash out in anger. But he got neither. Instead, John breathed, "Finally," into his mouth and then kissed him back.

Greatly daring, he lifted his hands to John's hair, running them through the soft strands and stroking. Hair clung to his hands, wild tendrils curling around his fingers as if they were trying to tie them in place. John didn't move his hands, instead apparently concentrating on kissing him deeply and thoroughly.

By the time John pulled back with a gasp and a groan, Rodney was beyond turned on. His whole body felt like fire was running though his nervous system and he whimpered, tightening his hands in John's hair and trying to pull his mouth back to Rodney's own.

But John said, "Wait," and so Rodney waited, impatiently, trying not to fidget in his seat as John patiently untangled his hands from his hair and stood up. He waited patiently as John undid his belt, and as he unbuttoned his fly, and then he slid to the floor on his knees, shoving John's hands out of the way and tugging down his pants and boxers.

John's cock was as enticing as Rodney had always thought it would be - hard and red and wet at the tip - and when he licked a path up the shaft, John groaned and clutched at his hair. "Fuck, Rodney."

Rodney still didn't know what was going on in John's head, and if this was going to be his only chance at this, it was going to be the best he could do. Nuzzling at John's cock, he trailed small sucking kisses over the head, tasting bitter salt. John gasped and rested one hand on the top of Rodney's head, and Rodney smiled against John's cock.

"You know, this isn't really very fair," John complained lightly.

"What do you mean?" Rodney stuck out his tongue and licked the head of John's cock, and was rewarded with a deep groan.

"I mean - I'm naked, and you're fully dressed. We should do something about that."

Rodney knew he had a clever response to that, but he couldn't think. Instead he got up on his feet and started stripping his clothes off. John was watching, and Rodney slowed, a little embarrassed. He was woefully out of shape compared to John, and he was reluctant to let John see that.

But John seemed to know what was going through his mind, because he gently laid his hand on the side of Rodney's face, pulling him in for another of those mind bending kisses as he undid the belt and fly of Rodney's pants. Rodney slid his hands over John's, taking a deep breath and then pushing them down.

John stepped back and watched as Rodney's pants slipped down his legs and stepped out of them. When he stepped forward again, Rodney closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was playing across John's face. So, when a hand circled his cock, he couldn't help the gasp that escaped.

They came together again, and Rodney started panting as their cocks pressed together. "Fuck, John."

Chuckling dirtily, John said, "If we had the right supplies, I'd be all for it. But since we don't, we'll just have to find something else to do." Suddenly, cold air took the place of John's warmth, and Rodney opened his eyes, about to demand that John come back, that he not leave him hanging like this.

Except that John had moved to the back of the jumper and was pulling out the blankets they kept in the back, shaking it out and lying it on the floor. As Rodney watched, John unashamedly stretched and then sat down on the blanket. "Coming?"

Rodney stumbled across the floor, practically collapsing on to the blanket. John leaned in close and kissed him deeply, mouth taking possession of Rodney's. Rodney moaned and opened wider, letting John do what he wanted,

John's hands drifted down his body, stroking over bared skin, encouraging Rodney to straighten his legs and lean back on his hands. When Rodney was arranged to his satisfaction, he slung one leg over Rodney's legs and straddled his lap. Their cocks pressed together again, and Rodney gasped. "Please, John, please..."

Moving with purpose, John began to thrust, rubbing their cocks together, as he kissed Rodney again. Writhing, Rodney moved as much as he could under John's weight. It wasn't going to take him long at this rate.

And when John wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, jacking them together, Rodney dropped his head back and moaned. His orgasm was. right. there... John twisted his hand, and he came, shuddering.

By the time he came back to himself, John had come as well, and had pretty much relaxed forward on his lap. Still shuddering his way through the aftershocks, Rodney wrapped one arm around John and let his head fall forward, resting his forehead against John's.

Together they just breathed. Finally John sat up straight, and looked into Rodney's eyes. "Can I take it - "

Rodney cut him off. "Yes, yes, god, a thousand times yes."

John smiled. It was enough.


End file.
